


pyres

by spoke



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	pyres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merellia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merellia/gifts).



Little Shade is crying in her arms while she watches the flames; the Arbora watch as well, grim faced, holding the other children shared out among them.

They should have been buried, if there had been a colony tree. But the bodies won’t last on the journey to Opal Night, and the chance that some of the little ones might mistakenly try to eat them cannot be taken. It’s been all the Arbora prisoners could do to convince their captors that it would sicken the children, and they couldn’t have kept it up much longer.

This is cleaner. This way, they leave nothing behind but smoke and ash.


End file.
